Liar
by Azfixiation
Summary: Continuation of Under Pressure. This time its from Youko and Miyuki's perspective as the story continues in it's second volume.
1. Chapter 1

**Liar **

By: Azfixiation

* * *

Notes: My story, my rules. This follows Under Pressure, so you probably wanna read that first, though I suppose you don't have to. This is for everyone who encouraged Miyuki lovin's and kept giving me such wonderful ideas. Please enjoy.

* * *

The cold of winter is finally fading away and I find myself growing more restless by the day. Yes, this is the path I have chosen for myself. Law school at least. Some things I would have liked for myself are best left forgotten.

I've engagment offers pouring in by the week, none of which I'm inclined to even consider. My family however feels a bit differently on the matter, but has thankfully cut me some slack. I knew always getting good grades and acting proper would have come in handy at some point.

"We trust in your decisions, darling. Just don't hesitate too long or all the good ones will be gone," my parents remind me every time we talk.

At least being away at school provides me with the freedom of being away from them. Lately though class has felt so constricting, as if I'm drowing in this life I have settled for. I know why, but I choose to block it from my memory as best as I can.

But someone is trying desperately not to let me block it out. The only time I have ever had Sachiko so angry at me. She is silly for believing I would have ever acted differently. Yet she has persisted, for three months now, to tell me how dissapointed she is in her onee-sama. And after I had been so kind to her at our last meeting.

"Are you even listening to me Youko?"

She sighs in frustration and I supress a laugh. What has that Shizuma done to my well trained petite soeur? If only I could afford to be as reckless as the two of them. Though I suppose that's what love does. I wouldn't know.

"Yes, I'm listening. And again, I don't know how to help you Sachiko. Just tell her I said hi, won't you?"

"I will not!"

I hear Shizuma in the background trying to calm her as well. "Really, it's okay. Miyuki is fine you don't have to be so dramatic."

"See? Even her best friend agrees. Just because the girl inquires about my well being when speaking to Shizuma doesn't mean she has any emotional ties to me. Why speak to someone I've only met for a night? A night three months ago, none the less."

"I'm not expecting you to do anything, but you could have called her. Drunk or not it is your responsibility to at least have the manners to have spoken to her since."

"And pretend to care?" I do.

"No. Yes. Who cares? If she's still kind enough to ask how you are after what you did to her, don't you think she deserves that much?"

"You act as if I raped her Sachiko. We kissed. A lot. But that was it. Why should I owe her anything?"

"You are cruel. What about what you said to me? About being proud, about being human?"

"Oh Sachiko, I'm not cruel. Aren't you the cruel one? Yes, we all let our guard down around each other, our real family. With each other we are free. But what about when we are apart? Has your engagment ceased to exist? Is it not you who is cruel by letting Shizuma love you when you're bound to break her heart? Why even bother to get to know someone, when you know what the outcome will be?"

I sip my tea and sigh. I know that was a low blow, but it is the truth. Why bother trying to find happiness when you know you will only have it ripped from your clutches once you do?

"So you lied to me, about being proud for having found my happiness?"

"And what happens when you give into your happiness? Do you think you will be able to live on love alone? Sachiko I am more proud of you then you could ever know for following your own path. That doesn't mean that my path has to be the same as yours though."

Proud I am. Jealous, a bit. But foolish enough to risk heartbreak and poverty? No. At least not until I know I can stand on my own two feet without the support of my family.

"Shizuma and I will find a way," she says quietly, her anger dissipating some.

"I hope that you do. And you know that if you choose that path, I will always be here to support you. Just because I am no longer in school with you doesn't mean that I am not your onee-sama."

"I know. I just want you to be happy too."

"I'm happy enough. Don't fret, Sachiko. Miyuki seemed like a nice enough girl, but we live in different worlds. Right now I have no room in my life for new friends, much less anything more. Please believe me when I say I am doing my best, for everyone that I love."

The conversation changes to lighter subjects from that point. To Yumi's preparation to take on her role as Rosa Chinensis once Sachiko graduates. The never ending bickering of Rei and Yoshino. Shimako's never ending battle between religions. I wish I could show better how I love them all.

When we hang up I return to my studies. My real life. School work and sleep. Flirting with the boys on campus, pretending to give a damn, but not too much of one lest they get carried away. The days drone on slowly for me as I play my role to perfection.

Sachiko stops calling me, and I'm relieved that she has given up on her rampage of justice. The memories of that night fade, along with the swell of happiness I had from being with the only people I truly care about. It makes it easier to be away, to be miserable, when you forget what happiness is like.

----

Life at Miator is more or less dull without Shizuma's antics. Hikari and Amane preform their duties as Etoile to perfection. Spica shines now, much to Shion's delight. It seems as if Yaya and Tsubomi will be joining together in the next election for Etoile, and seem favored to win despite how young Tsubomi is. Lulim, as usual, has managed to keep out of the spotlight.

My graduation is only a month away and I feel myself dreading the future almost as much as I am anticipating it.

I have been training Tamao to take over my position on the student council, confident in entrusting the duties to her. Her popularity has really taken a great leap since her precious Nagisa has come to this school and pulled her out of her shell.

As for school life everything is mediocre, hardly challenging in these last few months. I've been accepted into all the universities I have applied for and with my families support I've decided to travel for the summer. America, or perhaps Europe, should be a good test of my education, and a good taste of freedom.

The only problem? My family doesn't want me to go alone.

Of course I have plenty of friends here that I could take, and I have been thinking of asking Chikaru who has ben a great support to me since Shizuma's transfer. I'm sure she's made plans of her own though considering it's our last bit of freedom before university. I suppose I don't really have anyone I consider to be close enough to that I would want to spend a month with them overseas.

Shizuma is really the only one, but I know after graduation her and Sachiko are going to have a lot of new problems to face. While she has invited me to stay with her, I know I need to find my own path now and stop being dependant on her. I have even told her as much, though she still insists.

Finally we did reach an agreement of sorts. She will be here for my graduation, after which I will return with her to Tokyo to support her in her own graduation. If in two weeks I haven't given up on my notion to escape the country, she will let me go without complaint. Until then however, I have to stay with her to celebrate our impending adulthood.

"Miyuki!" Nagisa calls to me as her and Tamao aproach me outside of the counil meeting room.

"Hello, Nagisa-chan," I reply with a smile. It's easy to see why Tamao was so smitten with her. The smile she has is infectious. "Hello Tamao."

"I'm not too late for the meeting am I? Nagisa got us in trouble during class again," Tamao says trying her best to look stern with her companion.

"Not at all. The meeting is canceled actually. And Nagisa-chan, if you want Tamao to run the student council for Miator you have to start behaving yourself during school hours. And you have to stop letting her distract you Tamao. The whole school will be looking to follow the example you set for them," I chastize but not too harshly. Sometimes I swear if Shizuma had stayed her and Nagisa would have hit it off almost as well as her and Sachiko had.

And so another day passes as dull as the last. Day after day nothing changes as I prepare myself to leave the only place I have ever considered home. The only thing I have to look forward to is knowing I'm the only one who has nothing to look forward to.

----

"So many of you to greet me. I'm touched," I say as I see not only Sachiko to greet me at the airport but the whole gang. Even Eriko who flew in just yesterday.

"We're finally all together again," Sei cheers as she wraps her arms around me and Eriko. I watch as Eriko casually slides out of Sei's grasp so that she can hug me.

"I see that. I hadn't realized I was so special to deserve all this," I saw which is partially true. This is also slightly embarassing.

"Well, we've worked things out with your family Youko," Sei says with the mischevious grin I could never forget. "Tonight we stay at Sachiko's."

"Tomorrow's a road trip!" Yumi finishes with the same enthusiasm. Really what has happened to the dignity of the Chinensis line?

I look at everyone, and I do mean everyone, one by one and realize they are all serious. Okay. Fine. I can do spontaneous. After all I have no problem relaxing with them. That is until I see Sachiko and Shizuma grinning.

"You aren't," I say, my eyes narrowing. The old argument comes rushing back to memory.

"I guess you should have called, onee-sama," Sachiko says smugly, obviously proud of herself.

Okay, so Miyuki is graduating too. I pay attention. We're all taking a road trip there. I want to be angry at Sachiko, but really I have a feeling this was more Sei's work than hers. And it does have potential for fun, even if I do have to brave some awkwardness.

"We're still going to get to stop at the Buddhist temples, right?" Noriko asks quietly, obviously learning enough about Sei to know it's quite possible to be duped by her without knowing it. God knows that was one lesson it took me long enough to learn.

"Of course! How could I let my soeurs down like that?" Sei asks as she mocks a hurt expression.

"You couldn't even let me see my family first?" I ask as I pull Sachiko to the side. Ok, so I'm midly irritated, but I can make the best of it.

"This was Sei's doing. She thought since it's the first time we've all been together since you graduated we should do something special. When I told her Shizuma and I were going to Astrea for Miyuki's graduation and to bring her back for ours, well... You know Sei."

She gives a helpless shrug and I know she's telling the truth. Seeing Miyuki can't be all that bad. It's not like I'm some sort of narcissist who has a crush on someone who is practically my twin. Right?

Besides, I'm sure Miyuki has forgotten about that incident by now, and aren't we all adults here?

"I'm driving!" Sei pumps her fist in the air as she grabs Rei's keys.

At least most of us are.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I never knew writing Youko would be so fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Liar**

By: Azfixiation

* * *

Well here is the next part. This was quite the pain in the ass I hadn't anticipated it on being thanks to _someone_ pointing _something_ out to me. I hope this makes you happy. grin

For great justice!

* * *

We were halfway to Astrea before finally hitting our first stopping point. Due to some good luck we've had to take two cars. Sei and Yumi were taking Sachiko and Shizuma in the beetle, the other six of us in Rei's van. I think that's a fitting enough punishment for what Sachiko has been trying to put me through.

Really I wonder how Miyuki feels about all this, or if she's as clueless as I was.

"Are you coming?" Rei asks as they all pile out of the van. Though this stop is mainly for Shimako and Norkio everyone is happy to show an interest in their hobby and get to know the quiet duo a bit better.

"Ah, I'd actually like to talk to Eriko for a bit in private," I say as I get out of the van as well. Eriko looks surprised, but not entierly displeased at the idea. "Accompany me for a walk?"

"We'll be back by the time you're ready," Eriko tells Rei who looks as stoic as ever. Sometimes I find it amusing how Rei has never once questioned the authority of Eriko. If only Sachiko had been that way. Though I suppose she wouldn't be a Chinensis if she wasn't stubborn.

"Sorry for keeping you from the sights," I apologize as we walk away from the group.

"You know I don't care. What's on your mind Youko?"

We walk the temple grounds in silence for a moment while I put my thoughts together, finding my situation a bit awkward. This wasn't something I had anticipated confiding in Eriko about. But then, isn't she the only one there is?

"How did you manage to be the only normal one?" I ask finally.

She looks confused for a moment, but finally I see it dawns on her. She laughs as she sits on a bench, patting the seat next to her for me to sit in. "Are you asking this seriously?"

"I am. It seems odd, does it not? We're a big group of bumbling lesbians and you're the only one who's somehow boy crazy."

"How could I not be? Growing up with my brothers and my father doting on me so much. Your not still worried about it are you Youko?"

"No, not really. I know what my future is and I've always accepted it. Sachiko's boldness has me wondering though, I suppose."

"Well I trust that your logical enough to not wonder too much," Eriko says seriously. It's exactly what I expected to hear from her.

I feel better, a bit. Of course I will not wonder too much. I will do what I came here to do then go back to school, finish my courses get married and live a perfectly meaningless life.

"Shall we go join the others?" I ask finally after a few minutes of silence, not wanting to hold her from the group for too long.

After visiting the temple we take back to the road, ready to finish our trip to Astrea and despite my talk with Eriko, I can't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing Miyuki. Who cares if it makes me a bit narcissistic?

"I can have a little summer fun, can't I?" I ask Eriko quietly.

Her grin says it all.

----

Between worrying about graduation tomorrow and Shizuma's arrival I haven't had any peace today. Everything is finally as it should be and now I sit for tea with Tamao and Nagisa, proud of how much they have learned in the last month. Sometimes I'm surprised they didn't run for Etoile.

"Shall we make any special preparations for Shizuma-sama's return?" Tamao asks.

"No, I don't think she would want us to. Ah, just, lets just try to do our best to keep her away from _her_ room, in case she tries ok?"

"Her room?" Nagisa asks. I know we should tell her, but somehow I don't have the heart to relieve that time in my life.

"I'll tell you later," Tamao promises. "Shizuma won't be in the dorms though will she? Isn't it against school rules?"

I can't help my laugh.

"Since when has she listened to those?"

"Rokujou-sempai! You have a call!"

"Excuse me for a moment," I say as I stand.

I take the phone from one of the underclassmen who blushes slightly upon finding that I remember her name. "Rokujou Miyuki speaking."

"So formal Miyuki," Shizuma says.

I'm not quite sure but I think I can almost hear Sachiko whispering something along the lines of "Dear God help me." in the background.

"Is everything okay, Shizuma?"

"Of course. We're almost there. Care to meet us at the gate in about thirty minutes?"

I agree and we get off the phone. Returning to Tamao and Nagisa I ask if they would like to accompany me. Nagisa is more than enthusiastic at the prospect of meeting the still famous Etoile. Tamao tenses up at the idea, no doubt remembering the flirtatious ways of Shizuma.

"Don't worry, she's with someone now," I whisper in her ear so Nagisa can't hear. I can't blame Tamao for her fear, Nagisa would have definitely been Shizuma's type once upon a time.

It only takes about ten minutes after our arrival at the gate before I see Shizuma and Sachiko walking towards us. I only catch sight of Shizuma's wild grin for a second before seeing Sei and... Youko?

"Ah Shizuma," I call out finally, walking to meet her halfway for a hug.

"Greeted by the council presidents, I'm honored," Shizuma replies as she embraces Tamao much to her surprise. "Tamao-chan, I've heard you're taking over for Miyuki. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Shizuma-sama. I will do my best to be as good of a president as her," I hear her replying as I am surprised by a hug from Sachiko.

"Hello, Miyuki," Youko finally says and I can't help but wonder if this is as awkward for her as it is me.

"Good to see you Youko, Sei," I say as I greet both of them. "I didn't know you were bringing anyone but Sachiko, Shizuma."

"Ah that's somewhat my fault. They needed someone to drive them here and I thought it would be a good idea for a road trip," Sei says as she laughs, her hand in her hair.

"Everyone else is at the hotel already. Think of it as New Year's plus one," Shizuma responds.

"I'm afraid she won't let you out of this one," Youko says.

I suppose there's no need to feel awkward if she's not going to act awkward. I watch Youko for a second as Shizuma is distracted by her introduction to Nagisa. She notices but I don't look away as she moves closer to me. "Talk later?" she asks.

I give a nod, waiting for someone to explain what's going on to me.

"Are you ready?" Shizuma asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You're spending the night with us."

"I can't! You know it's against the rules Shizuma."

Really where does she come up with these ideas?

"You graduate tomorrow right? There's nothing they can do about it now," Sei adds.

"I'll cover for you," Tamao says. "Think of it as a test of what you've taught me."

"So it's settled. We did all come all this way for you," Shizuma lays it on thick and I know I can't win. I take another glance at Youko. What the hell is wrong with me for still finding her beautiful?

"Alright, I'll go."

----

We wait while Miyuki grabs some necessities and then pile back into Sei's small car. Luckily they give me the front seat so that I don't have to be smushed in too close to Miyuki. The ride back to the hotel isn't really bad, Shizuma and Miyuki's conversation keeping things from getting weird.

"Remember to have fun," Sachiko whispers in my ear as she leans up to the front seat. "Look how much better my life is now that I learned how to."

Is it really better? Not yet. But I haven't had time to speak to her about it. About what my present is for her graduation, assuming she is willing to accept it.

I glance in the mirror and see Miyuki's eyes on me as Shizuma tells her about the activities she's planned for them once we return to Lillian. She doesn't back down and look away just the same as she hadn't earlier. She doesn't look angry with me either. She just looks... content.

Beautifully content.

We arrive at the hotel and return to the row of rooms that have been rented. Apparently while we were gone they decided that each couple would get a room, leaving Miyuki, Eriko and I to share the last room. Everyone is thrilled with this idea but us though they leave us no room to argue.

One night. Two beds. Three people.

This wasn't the sort of summer fun I had in mind.

Eriko is whispering something to Rei, and I can't help but wonder just how much she has heard about our last attempt at getting together for a group activity. I look to Sachiko for help, for something, anything. To my surprise it's Sei who approaches me and pulls me aside.

"We'll meet for dinner downstairs in a half hour, okay?" she says to the group just before giving Yumi a quick kiss. "C'mon."

Though reluctant I follow her knowing that despite it all, Sei probably has the biggest heart of us all. She just likes to hide it behind joking and flirting. "What do you need?" I ask finally once we are in the elevator.

"Just to talk. Nothing harmful. It's just that I saw the way you were looking at her in the car Youko."

"What's wrong with looking at someone? I'm looking at you right now aren't I?" I fix a cold stare on her.

"But you're not looking at me the way you used to. You're looking at her the way you used to look at me. Damn it Youko look at us, all of us. Every one of us is happy but you," I can hear the desperation in her voice and I feel almost as if time hasn't passed at all since high school.

"Not you too. Please Sei. You of all people know better then this. For one, I don't even know the girl. So she's a good kisser. So I find her attractive. It doesn't mean I have to pick up as if I haven't been away from her for six months. It was fun and now it's over."

"You always were good at that Youko," she shakes her head as she says this in a way that has always pissed me off. "Having some fun and deciding when it was over."

Trying my best to keep my cool I take a deep breath and steady my gaze on her. "Sei you knew what would happen. If you wanted to make me feel guilty for something that happened years ago its not going to work."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm sorry." It's sincere and I know she means it. Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my life? "Look it's just we all want you to be happy when you're with us. It's likely this is the last time we'll all be together, you know as well as I do things are about to blow up in our faces.

"Yumi's parents are starting to figure things out and God only knows if she'll stay with me if they do. Rei and Yoshino are a scandal upon themselves. Sachiko is about to be married off. You'll be married soon and who knows if we'll ever see you..."

Before she can say anymore I find myself hugging her. She returns my embrace and for a minute I feel like I'm sixteen all over again. "Would you really have me lead her on so that I can have a few days of play?"

"You never had any problems telling me like it is," she says as we break our embrace.

"Okay, how about this? Hey Miyuki I'll never talk to you after this trip unless circumstances force us together again, but what do you say we sleep together just for fun?"

"You would never be so crude," she pauses as smirk settles on her face. "Well, I suppose you would, but I'm not supposed to remember that!"

She starts laughing and it's infectious.

"You're impossible Sei."

"I know, but it's part of my charm."

I swat her away from me as we head towards the lobby to wait for everyone else. We talk about everything and nothing all at once and for the first time in a very very long time I feel close to Sei again. I listen as she talks about Yumi watching the way her eyes light up and she becomes so animated. I'm glad she's found someone who can love her back.

"Looks like someone is in a better mood," Eriko says as the group approaches the table Sei and I had seated ourselves at. "You two ready for dinner?"

"Let's hit it!" Sei stands and embraces Yumi and I see everyone's smiling faces as I look around the room. Maybe I really should do something about being the only one with nothing to smile about.

----

Shizuma made reservations at Vue de Monde, a new French restaurant in town I had told her I wanted to try. She said this was their present for my graduation, which is already more then I could have wanted or expected. But who was I to argue? I've already learned better with this group.

This time it was Youko and I who were chosen, by Sei herself, to ride with her and Yumi in the beetle. Sei claimed it was because we made the least amount of fuss over her driving but I had a feeling it had more to do with whatever it was they had spoken about. Shizuma had tried to save me from it but I reassured her that I didn't mind riding with Youko. She seems just as pleasant sober as she had been drunk the last time I saw her.

"I'm sorry," she finally says after about fifteen minutes of driving. It's quiet enough so that they don't hear us up front yet Sei seems to find that the right moment to turn the music up as well.

"You don't have to be. We all have reasons for why we do or don't do things."

I know that better than anyone right now. It's not as if anything could have ever happened anyways. Nothing permanent.

"It's good to see you," she says softly.

I look up at her and watch the way she watches me.

"This is such a weird situtation, isn't it? Being attracted to you."

"Who cares? We can have fun for a little while, can't we?"

Did Shizuma tell her?

Youko smiles and puts her hand on mine. I suppose if a little while is okay with her, I'm not going to argue. I lace my fingers with hers and smile.

Much to my dismay we arive at the restaurant a few minutes later and all rush in to get our table. No one seems to notice that Youko is grinning as she takes the seat next to me. No one notices that my breath catches in my throat as I feel her hand on my thigh under the table. There's nothing wrong with having a simple sexual attraction to someone is there?

Dinner is going smoothly as everyone talks about nothing in particular, and I can't help but notice the joy Shizuma has found with them. I'm a bit jealous, but am not given much time to think on it as a young man walks over to our table.

Shit.

"Miyuki! Imagine my surprise when I saw you sitting here. I couldn't stop myself from coming to say hi," the man says with a polite, even somewhat attractive smile. "You hadn't told me you had so many people that were coming to visit. No wonder you declined my invitation for tonight."

"Michiaki-kun, I'm surprised to see you here. I hope I haven't offended you too terribly by refusing your dinner offer," I respond as I stand to greet him properly. "Please join us," I add with a bow.

This isn't fair. I glance to Shizuma to save me, but what can she do? I can see Sachiko's eyes shine in understanding, my sudden behavior very familiar to her from what I have heard.

"I would love to my beautiful Miyuki. But I'm afraid I'm out with business partners now, so we will have to make up for this another night," he says. "I will see you tomorrow at your ceremony before you leave though, right?"

"Of course, I'll be looking forward to it."

"Then please excuse me."

He kisses my cheek and gives a faint bow to everyone at the table before rejoining his own table and guests. I look at everyone staring at me in surprise. This isn't exactly how I had planned on making friends with them all. I know I don't need to say it, but Youko's lips fall open as the unasked question lingers on them.

"Well now that you've all met my fiancee, shall we continue with dinner?" I ask quietly, forcing the smile back onto my face.

* * *

Oooh drama. I think I just keep digging my hole even deeper by continuing with this story, really. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Liar**

By: Azfixiation

* * *

No more italics for Estrea. /cry/ Forgive me?

This chapter is for RikkaXx who always leaves me such sweet feedback that I always blush.

* * *

Well wasn't that the shock of the night. I'm glad I hadn't listened to Sachiko all those times she had called to yell at me or I may have made a fool of myself. Though it is providing quite a bit of entertainment to see her so miffed with Shizuma for not having told her.

"Every time I tried you were so angry at me for taking Youko's side. You wouldn't ever listen to me," Shizuma whispers under her breath as Sachiko glares at her.

"So tell us about your engagement," Shimako, elegant as ever, says to break the awkward silence that has fallen over the table.

"Oh it's nothing exciting," Miyuki responds. "It's just another of the million arranged marriages that happen. I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner."

"Well this is only the second time we've met," Yumi steps in as well to try to ease Miyuki of her embarassment. "It's not as if you've had much time or reason to."

So much she has learned from Sachiko. Maybe even from Sei. I know she will make a wonderful Rosa Chinensis next year.

I slide my hand back over to Miyuki's leg, no longer as the sexual play I had originally been talked into trying. Now it's meant as an honest comfort. I feel her jump at the touch before relaxing into it and putting her hand on top of my own. If only I had known we had so much in common.

Dinner flows on smoothly from that point as the topics change every five minutes. Miyuki's engagement is quickly forgotten by everyone as Shimako once again leads the group into a discussion of the temple we stopped at today. Noriko comes alive at the subject, teaching us all of the contrasts between what we learn at school and what she believes in. The subject somehow flows into art, capturing Eriko's attention as well as Sei who tries to point out how literature so closely influences art.

I listen to Miyuki as she opens herself up, giving her input on the subjects at hand. Her voice captivates me as well as the grace and intellect she puts into the things she says. No doubt that by the time dinner is done Miyuki is as well accepted by the group as Shizuma has come to be.

By the time dinner ends we're all exhausted from the long day of travel and the excitement of dinner. As we are leaving I motion for Miyuki to ride along with me in Sei's car, willing to face the frightening driver for the chance to be close to Miyuki. Somehow she has come to intrigue me more than I had anticipated.

When we get back to the hotel we make the arrangements for the morning. Sei of course will wake up early to return Miyuki to school before anyone will notice her absence. This way it will give her enough time to add the final touches to her part of the council speech and she can prepare herself for one of the biggest days of her life.

"Ah I'll be bunking in with Rei and Yoshino tonight," Eriko says as we reach our floor in the hotel. Somehow this does not surprise me.

Yoshino appears slightly peeved as she pulls Yumi and Noriko away to vent no doubt. Sachiko quickly retires and pulls Shizuma along with her. It's obvious she is still upset about her embarassment and we all know when Sachiko is peeved there's no stopping her until she runs out of steam.

"Don't let her give you too much trouble. I'm thankful to you," I say to Shizuma before Sachiko slams the door shut on the rest of us who can't help but laugh at her over-reaction. "Shall we?" I ask Miyuki as everyone starts to scatter to their own rooms.

"I guess this saves us the awkward sleeping situation," she says lightly as she sits down on one of the beds.

I suppose it should have been obvious that leaving two women, who hardly know each other beyond sexual attraction, alone would leave room for some uncomfortable moments. Well no time like the present to show off the years of training I've had in social niceties. "Would you like some tea? I can never sleep without having a cup before bed. I made sure to bring some with me."

"That would be nice," she says as she moves towards the small kitchenette. "I'll prepare the water for us."

I begin to rummage through my bag and quickly spot the tea bags before moving to join her in the kitchen. I watch as she moves around and it almost looks as if she is shaking. Is she afraid? Is she hurting?

I sigh inwardly.

To hell with social niceties.

"I think maybe you can understand better why I never spoke to you after that night then I had anticipated," I say as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tenses in my arms but I hold firm, feeling for a moment as Sei must when she flirts with unsuspecting girls.

"I don't think I quite grasp what you're trying to say Youko."

The feel of her body against mine mixed with my name falling from her lips reminds me of the attraction that is undeniable between us. Though I may have been drunk I couldn't have forgotten that night if I had tried. Nor could I forget the way she had kissed me with such intensity, telling me that I was the first to have ever touched her in that way. I wonder, am I still the only one?

"I've known my place in life for several years. Much like you I will be engaged and married off to some wealthy man that I haven't a care for. Much like you I've no desire for that to happen but I know that my family won't support me forever and I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can stand on my own two feet as of yet.

"Listen to your breathing Miyuki," I whisper in her ear as I tighten my arms around her. "We aren't even doing anything and yet your body wants it, needs it. Could you and I really be just friends? When is your marriage?"

"I'll be married before summer is over." She hangs her head as the answer quietly falls from her lips.

"And if we had kept in touch all these months and gotten to know each other would you be able to go through with that? Would your heart not grow bitter? This is why I have spent a lifetime perfecting avoidance of romance. I don't want anyone to fall for me much less to fall for anyone else when I know I will only have to dissapoint."

"I was never angry with it. I would have never questioned you," she says as she steps out of my embrace. I watch as a single tear falls from her beautiful eyes. "I was happy enough to know that at least the first and only person who would ever kiss me wasn't Michiaki."

"It seems they all want to push us together. I had even started to let myself agree and think that maybe we could just have a little fun together over the break and go our sepearte ways again. But I think it would be best if we keep our distance from each other after tonight, just in case any painful attachments try to form between us."

She begins to laugh an honest laugh as she straightens herself and goes back to the tea preparation. "You're so methodical Youko. I suppose you're the type to have a solution for everything, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," I say. I'm glad we've moved on from the ugly subject and can still be normal. Another thing to admire about her. "I'm even going to get Sachiko out of her marriage."

"Oh do tell. I'm sure Shizuma will fall over at your feet if you can save her that heartbreak."

"It's a secret, and it's a high risk that I have to find out if Sachiko is willing to take. But let's just say I'm gonna play a little game and I have a good feeling I'll come out the winner."

We sit to drink our tea and continue to talk about trivial things. I get her to give me her opinions on everyone. Some of which make me laugh more then I have in a long time. She asks about my studies and I happily tell her and in return she tells me of her trip overseas that she is giving up on due to lack of finding the right person to take along.

I find myself hanging onto her every word and wanting to know as much of her life as I possibly can fit into my memory in one night. She offers the answers willingly to the questions I ask. Two hours pass and though I'm aching for sleep I know that come morning I will force myself to be nothing more then a cool and distant aquaintence to her.

Finally I convince myself to at least let her sleep since I know that Sei will be ready to take her back to her school before the sun has even come up. We change awkardly with our backs to each other and climb into our seperate beds and I remind myself to thank Eriko in the morning even if things didn't turn out as everyone hoped. It should have been expected that I would be too logical to let myself get carried away.

Minutes continue to pass and I wonder if she is laying in bed as restless as I am. I hear her sheets rustle and try to strain my eyes in the dark to see her. I fail, but her voice makes up for my loss.

"After tonight you won't show any affection for me, whether you feel it or not, right?"

"Right."

I hear the sheets rustling again and assume she has turned herself away from me. How frustrating that the only person to even come close to catching my attention since high school is so close even though I can't allow myself to do anything about it. Just as I feel my frustration rising I feel her fumbling in the dark to find my bed.

"If this is the last night you will ever let your guard down, then let me remember what it's like to feel the touch of a woman before it's too late for me to ever feel this way again."

My mind races as I feel her climbing in next to me. Everything tells me to stop her. I know better then this. Her fingers trace my jaw as she finds my lips in the dark and kisses me. My arms wrap around her body as I pull her into me, abandoning logic and reasoning. How could I ever refuse such an honest request?

----

We didn't sleep and I didn't care. I know she means to stand by what she said about not showing affection for me after the night was over. We kissed, touched, and talked about the things we had never shared with anyone else before. It didn't matter anymore. She will never acknowledge it, and I will never ask her to break her resolve again.

Our goodbye this morning was almost one of two people who knew they would never see each other again and I suppose it's almost true. I would never see the real Youko again and she would never see the real me again. We will be friends, sending holiday cards and running into each other on special occasions. Nothing less and nothing more.

In a few hours I will graduate and leave the life I know behind. My room is already almost empty as I've had all my belongings sent to my family to hold until I start university. If I even go. Michiaki has made it clear that he doesn't see why I need a higher education when he will be there to support me.

I make my way through the day more numb about the whole process than I had expected. I visit Tamao and Nagisa who greet me a tearful goodbye over lunch. Shion, Chikaru and I all prepare our speeches for the students and visitors. An hour before the ceremony is set to begin my parents show up with Michiaki and his parents as well.

He flirts shamlessly with me, teasing me about my pretty friends and how they still don't compare to me. He's full of it and he knows it but I can see that he wants to impress our families with the affections he is bestowing upon me. I play along just as I should, as I always have, blushing and thanking him for his kind words.

Not long after the others show up. AFter greeting them all and making introductions I watch as Youko's face betrays nothing as Michiaki holds his arm around my waist protectively. Just as expected. My heart sinks yet I too betray nothing of the night we shared and the longing I have to touch her once more. I'm thankful when the time comes for me to leave them behind and join the other students for the procession.

Everything goes as smoothly as planned and I manage not to falter as I give my speech to not only the students of all three schools but to everyone attending as well. I talk about the many things I've learned, the many people that have come into my life and what a wonderful experience my time at Miator was. Chikaru and Shion's versions are much the same and aimed at expressing their joy for having attended their respective schools.

Throughout it all I find myself growing anxious with the need to escape Astrea and the confines of the place that has held me content for so many years. Once the ceremony is over I find myself seeking out my new friends as quickly as possible hoping that they will accompany me in the misery that awaits me in the form of my family teamed up with Michiaki's.

Needless to say Michiaki found me first and didn't bother to hesitate about throwing his arms around me and twirling me around as if I was some little girl who just won first place. Much to my surprise he kisses me. Nothing lingering but enough to shock me as I felt his stuble against my own skin. A horrible contrast to the softness of Youko's skin.

As fate would have it they all find me just as he is kissing me. Well and why not? Just another thing to help Youko distance herself from me. Another reason to pretend nothing exists.

"I can't believe you're leaving for so long just as I was finally able to have you," Michiaki says with a general look of concern that surprises me. Has he convinced himself that he actually cares about me?

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in no time," I promise. Our families squeal in delight to see us getting along so well and I swallow down the bile that rises in my throat as I see Youko walking away out of the corner of my eye.

My parents don't say especially much. They never have. Why reward me with praise for doing well when it is what I'm meant to do anyways? There are some more hugs and well wishes but it doesn't take long for them to get the hint that the ten or so girls standing around waiting for me are ready to wisk me away.

A few minutes later Michiaki has kindly convinced all family members on both sides that it's time for me to celebrate my freedom with my friends before I have to settle down. _Settle down._ What does that even mean?

Sei is surprisingly the first of the Lillian girls to tackle me with a hug. Yumi stands close to her, clearly much more shy than her older companion. Eriko follows and though she doesn't say much I can see her approval of me in her eyes. Rei shakes my hand awkwardly, almost gentlemanly, and I fight off a giggle as I remember Youko telling me how feminine she truly is. Yoshino hugs me with elegance and again I remember learning of her being the tomboy in her relationship with Rei.

Finally it's Shimako and Noriko, who I feel are the greatest mystery left in the group. Though I believe it's quite possible that Shimako is one true lady of us all. "Welcome to our strange eccentric family," she says as she hugs me. I can't help but find myself blush a little at the sudden swell of friends I seem to have in my life. Noriko also offers her congratulations though she refrains from the awkward hug.

"Ready for the best two weeks of your life?" Shizuma asks as she steals my attention from the others and hugs me to her. Everyone around echos the sentiment and I'm sure that as long as I'm around them things are bound to be interesting. There's only one problem.

My eyes seek out Youko again and finally find her talking to Sachiko in the distance. If only Shizuma knew of the things that have happened.

"Best two weeks of my life huh?"

"Anything you want." Her eyes lock with mine and I'm thankful for the fact that I've known her so long.

Again my eyes flick back to Youko, who is finally making her way over to me along with Sachiko. After all it would look weird if she was the only one who didn't bother to congratulate me.

"We have a lot to talk about then."

It comes out as a whisper so no one else can hear. She doesn't have a chance to answer as Youko gives me a cold, relucant hug. I look over her shoulder at Shizuma who's eyes sparkle at the thought of doing something reckless. I know, it's a look I've seen her wear many times before.

This is just the first time that my own look has mirrored it.

* * *

Whew this is really getting out of control. I know some of you may think that I pushed it a bit with the interaction with Miyuki/Youko in the hotel but I think it was appropraite. Hopefully you don't think I rushed it. Wonder what'll happen when they all go back to Lillian... 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Notes: Ok the truth comes out. I don't have any spell checker on my pc. I don't have a beta. I do the best I can to find my mistakes but please forgive me for the ones that I miss. Thank you.

Kaarin you owe me a story now. /grin/

* * *

**Liar**

By: Azfixiation

Shizuma accompanies me back to my room to grab the last of my stuff before we leave Astrea Hill for the final time. She tells me she is surprised I've managed to make it through the rest of my school days without having a new roommate forced on me. Thank God for small kindnesses from the sisters. After Shizuma I probably couldn't have handled anything else on my plate.

"So just what is it you want me to do for you?" She asks as she sits on her old bed. I wish I could freeze this moment in time. This one moment where everything seems normal. As if she has never left, and Karoi had never died, and my world had not fallen apart. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes. But I'm about to be married and she will never let anything happen so long as there can be no happy ending," I say.

"I had never taken Youko for a coward."

I laugh, thinking that is the farthest thing from the truth. "I don't think a coward would be willing to take on the Ogasawara family to get Sachiko out of her engagement. From what I hear they are even tougher than my own family."

"Well that's certainly interesting news. Did she tell you how she plans on doing that?"

I move to sit on her bed next to her and she takes me in her arms. In the past it had always been the other way around. How did Shizuma come to be the one so in control of everything? I lay there with my head on her arm and stare at the ceiling.

"No. She said she had to talk to Sachiko about it first."

"Well if she can get Sachiko out of hers maybe she could do the same for you and Michiaki?"

"It wouldn't work. She said it has something to do with how Sachiko's family does business. And I couldn't ask that of her. It's not that I want more really, it's just that I don't want less. I just want to know her, I suppose."

"We could always get her drunk again," Shizuma giggles as I push her off the bed for the thought. "Let's get out of here. It's my turn to go home and graduate."

"Okay okay, lets go," I say as I toss one of my bags at her to carry.

We stop by Kaori's room on the way out, knowing it is the last time we will ever see it. We both bid a tearful goodbye to it. Goodbye to the past, goodbye to our childhood. I can tell by how well Shizuma handles it that she is completely in love with Sachiko, even though she still has an irreplaceable piece of her heart that is for Kaori alone. If only I were as brave, or perhaps as foolish, as her so that I could find a way to fight for what I want.

I would never do that though. I will always be the one who watches from the sidelines, quietly making sure that everyone else has found their happiness while I wish for someone to help me find my own. If anyone is really the coward it is me who so willingly accepts the rules that the world has laid out for me.

We leave shortly after, all packing back into the two vehicles. This time, thank God, I get to ride with Rei in her van. The privacy of Sei's back seat may be nice but the fear her driving puts into you is hardly worth the price. Especially not if you no longer have anyone to share the privacy with.

Shizuma offered to ride in the van with me so that I wouldn't have to feel awkward around all the people I hardly know but I declined her offer by explaining that I want to get to know everyone better. Everyone was pleased with the idea, even Youko who despite her best efforts failed to hide the look of pleasure on her face.

One point for Miyuki.

Maybe I can find a way to break through to her. Maybe I can learn to be just a little bit more like Shizuma. After all it is her that is happy while it is me who isn't.

----

The ride home from Astrea was dull at best. Since we stopped to see the sights on the way down we saved time but still we didn't return until quite late in the night. Of course we all end up at Sachiko's to stay the night, no one wanting to bother with going home so late. I'm sure eventually they will let me go home to see my family, not that I'm in much of a rush. I know it will only be spending all my time explaining to them why I haven't chosen a fiancee yet and listening to their concerns on the matter.

Miyuki has behaved herself exceptionally well somewhat to my dismay. I'm relieved that she has taken me at my word and not pressed to keep building an intimate relationship with one another. Given it's only been a day but even a day of being so close to her and not being able to reach out to her is difficult. Now to make matters worse we are back in the same room that we were in on New Year's and the memories are as vivid as ever.

I watch her from the other side of the room as she talks to Yumi, Noriko and Yoshino about what it was like to be a student of Miator. If I could only hear her voice forever I could be happy. Sei and Eriko are sitting with me talking about what they have been up to since we have all gone our seperate ways and though I try my best to listen I can't bring myself to care much at the moment. I know Sei understands as she keeps Eriko engaged in my place. Shizuma, Rei and Sachiko are all talking together and gushing over their own graduation in two days.

Growing bored of my longing I retire to my overnight sleeping quarters and look at the other bed that has been made up on the floor next to my own. I don't know how, but I have a feeling that it will be Miyuki that ends up sleeping next to me tonight. In a moment of weakness I slide it closer to my own before changing and laying down.

The sleep won't come even though I desperately want it to. I grow frustrated as I think of my plans to help Sachiko out of her engagement. Why is it that I can save her happiness but not my own?

Because my family is not the Ogasawaras, I remind myself. My parents don't do dirty business like these men. My parents would not pay for my education and what would I do then? I've already decided to take summer courses and extra credits each semester so that I can finish my degree as soon as possible but will it be enough? Will I be able to hold off engagement long enough? Will I be able to stay sane long enough?

Can I keep watching all my friends find their happiness while mine keeps evading me?

I hear the door slide open and lay still, pretending to sleep. Even if it is or isn't Miyuki I can't handle talking right now. Right now I just want to be left alone. I feel someone moving next to me as they slide into the bed next to mine. Is it her? Could I really keep lying still and keep pretending not to care if it is?

I feel a familiar touch on my face and sigh inwardly. I want to lean into it or to pull her closer somehow but I lay frozen in my place. "Goodnight Youko," Miyuki says softly before settling into her own bed.

I keep my breathing as steady as possible and try my best not to move. For the first time in many, many years, tears fall from my eyes as I lay there helpless. Is it too late for someone to save me from myself?

----

When morning comes I find that Youko has already left. Not just the room, but Sachiko's house all together. The staff of the house provides us with one of the largest breakfasts I have ever had the pleasure of eating. After eating everyone started to leave to their respective homes and before leaving I had the pleasure of meeting Sachiko's mother.

It was amazing at how easily Sachiko shifted moods and behaviors when around a family member. I'm honestly sure I had never seen anything like it, or a more proper lady, in my life. The woman was nice enough, but Shizuma had told me enough of Sachiko's home life to know that whatever lay between them it wasn't an abundance of any particular affection.

Sachiko had her driver take us back to Shizuma's apartment, though she stayed at home to spend the day with her family to prepare for her own graduation. Though no one showed it I have a feeling they were unhappy with her sudden three nights of ignoring her duties. I suppose Youko was right. Not even my family was so cold with one another as the Ogasawara's seemed to be. I wonder how they even manage to apply the word family to their relationship. It seems they are more like strangers to me.

Once back at Shizuma's I am more than happy to spend the day doing nothing. Shizuma was fond enough of the idea herself and set about to make us tea. That was the last time we moved for anything, save for using the restroom. From the moment we walked in we were nothing but two best friends who had an awful lot to catch up on.

I sleep peacefully that night, exhausted beyond belief by my lack of sleep the last two nights. I don't think of Youko or Michiaki or anything else. I've made a promise to myself. For the next few weeks that I am here I am going to model myself after Shizuma. I am going to go after what I want. I am going to be happy even if it kills me.

I've decided that even without Youko there are plenty of things that I have yet to experience. Maybe I will never know what it means to be able to fall in love. If that's how it will be then I am going to make sure there is nothing else that I am left without experiencing in my life.

I give it my all as I help Shizuma prep for her graduation. The ceremony goes off without a hitch for all three of them, and I don't feel like an outsider among the girls of Lillian anymore. I actually feel more at ease and more accepted than I ever have at any point in my life.

"Are you ladies ready for some fun?" Sei asks as we all huddle together outside of the school near the statue of Maria.

"I've got to get home," Sachiko says sadly. Her family hadn't even bothered to come to the ceremony. I suppose it wasn't very surprising. "Tonight my engagment is being announced to Suguru."

Shizuma looks beautifully defiant as she holds onto Sachiko's hand. We both look to Youko, hoping that she was serious about what she said. I know she feels the same as me. That she would rather her own self suffer than her best friend. "Actually, we need to go have a little talk," Youko says much to our relief as she walks away with Sachiko.

----

"You know you're still my little sister, right?" I ask Sachiko as we walk towards the Rose Mansion. She nods as she looks back at Shizuma, as if it is killing her to be away even for a few minutes. "You love her, yes?"

"Of course I do," she responds.

I stop walking and take her hands in my own. "If I told you that I had an almost guaranteed way of getting out of your engagement, would you take it?" I look straight into her eyes, needing to see the answer more than hear it.

"You know I would."

"Even if it meant you were never to see your family again? Do you love her that much?"

"Yes."

"And if I fail, you may lose all of your wealth. Is poverty something you are willing to risk for her?"

"Yes, Youko. You know that I would. I've had all the money I could want since I was born but never have I been happy until her."

"Then you need to have complete trust in me."

Her eyes are bold as they look into my own. She doesn't blink as she answers. She doesn't hold anything back and for the first time I find that I envy her. I think maybe I stand to learn a thing or two from my little sister.

We rejoin the group and everyone is estatic to know that Sachiko will be going out with us tonight. Rei had it easy, her family already expecting that she would be spending the night celebrating with us. Shizuma of course had it the easiest, with no family at all to tell her what to do. Sachiko has told me that while they aren't incredibly close, they still do their best for Shizuma and she seems content enough with the arrangement.

Shimako, having been told of our plans before hand, politely excused themselves. While they wanted to come they had duties at Shimako's temple that could not be ignored lest Shimako find herself in a good bit of trouble she couldn't get out of. Noriko having gotten a part time job at the temple so that she could spend more time with Shimako also had to excuse herself.

Party poopers.

Even I could hardly hide my excitement as I thought about where we were going. How I let Sei and Eriko talk me into thinking this was a good idea, I'm not sure. But it feels damn good none the less. Especially when I think of the fact that I was going to face Sachiko's father himself in a battle of wills. I was ready to unwind.

"So where are we going?" Yumi asked as she clung to Sei's arm.

"It's a surprise, monster," Sei teased her. It was Sei's nickname for her from when they had first met.

"I told you to stop calling me that already," Yumi said defiantly. She no longer squeaked when she spoke. She stood straight and held her ground. A beautiful lady with a bright future ahead of her if Sei had anything to do with it.

Thankfully we manage to all pile into Rei's van, leaving the beetle behind since Shimako and Noriko aren't joining us. We drive for about an hour into the heart of the city and I can feel the energy rising in myself already.

"Now will you tell us where we are going?" Rei asks, frustrating at driving without knowing a destination.

"Nope. Just park somewhere. We can walk the rest of the way," Eriko says.

Rei does as she is directed without further complaint. Sei, as usual, leads the group around a few blocks of the city. Finally we arrive at a building that looks as if it would have been desserted if it hadn't been for the neon sign saying Apex that was illuminated against the wall of it.

"Here we are," Sei announces as everyone turns to stare at her except for Eriko and myself.

"What is this?" Rei asks as she stares at the building.

"It's where we are spending the next few hours. Eating and dancing and having fun. You do remember what that is don't you?"

"I refuse," Sachiko says as her years of training as a lady kick in.

"It's a lot nicer on the inside, I promise," Eriko says.

Everyone turns to me next to see what the final vote will be. I feel as if I am Rosa Chinensis all over again. I think of the effort Sei and Eriko went through to make sure we got everyone out here that could come. I think of Yumi and Yoshino's pleading looks as their eyes silently beg me to agree so that they can dance with their partners.

I think of watching Miyuki's body move as she dances.

"Oh we're going in alright," I say and everyone cheers except for Sachiko, who says nothing more but doesn't stop from an ugly glare in my direction.

----

Dancing? Is this for real?

When we walk inside everyone's jaw drops and Sei and Eriko celebrate with a high five for getting the reaction they wanted from us. Not only is there dancing here, there are women dancing with women, men dancing with men, women and men dancing. There were people whose sex was unidentifiable.

"What is this place?" Sachiko asks half in awe, half in fear.

"This is where normal people go who don't have families running their lives. People who aren't afraid to enjoy themselves and give in to their desires... And crazy straight people like Eriko who just can't seem to escape her lesbian friends," Sei snickers.

"Is that really called dancing?" Rei asks as she blushes.

"Yes. Now let us find a table," Youko says as she leads us.

We find a large round booth that sits us perfectly. Sei passes around bands to put around our wrist explaining that with these we can order anything to eat or drink from the bar that we'd like without having to worrry about money. Apparently the manager here is someone she met last semester who helped us out when Sei explained how important this was to her.

"Wanna learn how to dance, monster?"

"If you stop calling me that I'd be glad to accompany you," Yumi says with a smirk.

Sei feigns hurt as she grabs Yumi's hand and pulls her away from the rest of us. Yoshino starts making eyes at Rei who, much like Sachiko, absoloutely refuses to leave the table. Finally Shizuma and Yoshino give up and decide that they are going to show them, and leave to dance with each other.

It's actually more amusing than we could have anticipated, even Rei and Sachiko relaxing as they laughed at the sight of Shizuma and Yoshino trying to awkwardly dance together. "Really you two, go save them," Youko encourages through laughter.

They finally do, feeling more comfortable about it now after watching Shizuma and Yoshino fumble around with each other. Eriko announces that she is going to go find herself a straight man before she starts to think that she too is gay. Which leaves me and Youko.

"I suppose someone has to keep the table for us," she says absently without looking at me.

I stand up and she looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry it has to be you then," I say.

"Excuse me?" she asks. It's not asked in a harsh way, just in surprise.

"You know I want you to dance with me, but I'm not going to sit here all night hoping you'll ask and pretending that I'm uninterested. If you won't dance with me I'll find someone who will."

My boldness scares me, but I remind myself of my vow to learn to enjoy myself. It feels good to say what I feel finally. Our eyes lock for a minute and as I turn to leave I feel her hand tighten around my wrist.

----

_I've had all the money I could want since I was born but never have I been happy until her._

"If you wanted to dance, you should've just asked."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Shimako actually says something... gasp!

It's the end, thank God. If you've read this far, I thank you for trudging through this without complaint.

Thank you to everyone who has left me feedback. You make me a better writer. **  
**

* * *

**Liar **

By: Azfixiation**  
**

I thought that the weight of her against my body was something I was dreaming. In the dark I didn't want to risk opening my eyes just in case I really was dreaming. Instead I tightened my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. Her soft groan at the sudden movement finally makes me take the risk.

She is still there, sleeping contently, nestled into the crook of my shoulder. Finally I break my eyes away from her sleeping face and look around at the strange surroundings. Shizuma's apartment. I look next to the clock, five fifty-three am.

As gently as possible I slide out of her arms, successful at not waking her up. I find my scattered clothing and slip it back on. I take a moment to brush Miyuki's hair from her face before laying a kiss on her forehead. It strikes me to leave a note and for a moment I feel as lovers must. Though I suppose that's what we are now after last night.

I stumble out the front door a few minutes later and pull out my cell phone to call Sei. She doesn't pick up the first time, but I try again as I walk down a flight of stairs to the street.

"I'm almost there, calm down woman," Sei says as she answers the phone just before hanging it back up.

Some manners she has today.

A few mintues later her beetle comes tearing down the street and stops next to me. Sleepily I climb in and shut the door without even greeting her. She sticks the car back in gear and heads towards Eriko's house, more than happy to be helping me out despite her lack of sleep.

"What about Sachiko? We're fucked if she goes home," Sei says finally.

"She won't. I've asked Shizuma to handle it," I reply.

She nods but doesn't say anything else. It doesn't take long for us to get to Eriko's family home and I call her from the car, not wanting to disturb anyone inside the house. "I'll be out in just a minute," she answers automatically.

Really what is with this grumpy bunch this morning?

A few minutes later she is piled in the beetle with us and we head to Sei's school. I can't help but feel as if we are some sort of rebel delinquents about to unleash all hell upon the world. The thought actually makes me giggle, yes giggle, which Sei and Eriko have no problem teasing me over.

Sei leads us to the photography lab and thanks to Eriko's studies at art school she is able to develop some very interesting pictures she took of Sachiko and Shizuma dancing last night. We make sure to have her develop doubles of them, just in case.

Next we head to the newsroom where once again Sei has pulled through for us and had some of her friends that she trusted implicitly meet us. They were more than eager to help us out, especially if it meant getting to see pictures of Sachiko herself letting loose. By the time they had worked their magic we had one copy of the Lillian paper with a special added article ready to out Sachiko with a very scandalous picture of her kissing Shizuma on the front page. Making sure it was the only one printed we gave our thanks and were ready to move on.

"Do you have the contract?" Eriko asked as we all packed back into Sei's vehicle.

"If you could call it that, yes. Don't worry I haven't left any room for this to go wrong. He will sign off on each point, you two will be witnesses and he may have his own should he choose. He will take this seriously, because I am going to put his whole career on the line."

"And this will hold through in court if he tries to fight it?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I have learned something at school," I say with much more confidence then I am feeling.

By the time we arrive at the Ogasawara residence it is well into the morning and I have prepped myself as well as I can for what I am about to do. The butler who answers the door recognizes us from our many visits to the house. After explaining that Sachiko hasn't returned home yet we inform him that we are here for her father, and he is more than willing to rush off to find the man of the house.

He returns quickly with not only Sachiko's father, but Suguru as well.

"You've kidnapped my bride!" he says as he holds a hand to his heart.

"You can't kidnap someone who goes willingly," Sei says with a sneer in his direction.

"Mr Ogasawara I think we have a few things to discuss, if you don't mind," I say.

"Yes of course. Is my little Sachiko alright?" he asks without a trace of real concern in his voice.

"I think we may want to have this conversation somewhere more formal."

"Yes, of course. Forgive my rudeness," he says flatly.

He leads us to a wing of the house that we have never been in before. This is clearly his own personal area. Suguru follows, for which I find that I am glad. Having an additional witness within the family can only help us.

We end up in a large office and he takes a seat behind his sturdy wooden desk. Suguru stands at his side and the three of us stand in front of the desk, ready to lay ourselves on the line for our friend.

"Sir, you do realize that Sachiko has no desire to be married to him," I say as I glance in Suguru's direction.

"Then I think perhaps you do not know my daughter well. She was raised to serve this family and will happily take his hand in marriage."

His disregard for Sachiko's feeling puts all of us on edge but even Sei who I would expect to jump to Sachiko's defense is quiet. I glance at her and she nods, telling me that I am the leader without words. "I'm afraid you don't know your daughter very well, sir. We are here today to ask you to change your mind about forcing her into an unhappy marriage."

"I will not. That is her role in this family and she will do what I ask of her or she will not be a part of this family."

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice," I reply. I pull out the paperwork that I had typed up and lay it in front of him. I give him a minute to read through it and wait for what I am about to hit him with to dawn on him.

"I suppose you have an ace up your sleeve to think that I would ever agree to any of this," he says finally.

The grin that spreads across my face cannot be stopped. I have waited for this moment for a long time. "Of course I do sir."

Sei takes her cue and tosses the pictures of Sachiko and Shizuma onto the desk, sucessfully outing Sachiko to her family. She will have to forgive us for that later. Suguru lets out a whistle as he looks at the pictures, obviously finding them amusing.

"Pictures don't scare me. With all the computer programs out there these days it's possible to do anything. You'll have to do better then that." He smiles as he looks into my eyes and I want to spit in his face. How can he really be enjoying this so much?

"Actually we do have more," Eriko says as she lays down the article we made up.

He reads the article, which of course we made up, about how Sachiko is happy to finally be able to show her true self. He still isn't convinced, not until Sei explains to him that a phone call is all it takes for every major newspaper in Japan to pick up on this article.

"I wonder how many people will be willing to invest in a company that is run by a man who can't even control his own daughter. Doesn't sound like a very safe bet to me," I challenge him. For the first time in my life I am happy for the strong sense of traditionalism in the old dirty men of Japan.

"And if I fund Sachiko's school and living costs for four years, she will absolve herself from the family and my name and reputation will stay clean?"

"Yes."

"And what do I get if she breaks her end of the bargain?"

"As you can see here she has signed her end of the contract. If anything should come to damage your reputation or business she will have to pay back every penny you have given her from this day forth. As you can see it has been notarized and will hold up in any court of law."

"I think you should agree," Suguru speaks up. "It's not as if I will have any trouble finding another suitable bride." He winks at us and I relax finally. I always knew I liked him for a reason, even if Sachiko didn't.

"Well this is all going to be yours soon, Son. But I think you're right, it's better to not take a chance and risk losing more money then we need. And I don't want such a shameful girl as a daughter. From this day forth Sachiko is no longer a part of the Ogasawara family. She may return only to retrieve her belongings and then she will never be allowed on the property again."

He signs off on each point of the contract, as do Suguru and Sei as witnesses should this ever come up in court one day. Suguru is sent to make a copy of everything, pictures and article included, just in case. We talk over the details of how everything will be arranged so that Sachiko will get a monthly payment from her father deposited into her own bank account for living costs and he will pay the school directly. They quickly escort us out of the house but instead of being nasty as anticipated I felt a strong hand clamping on my shoulder.

"You're going to be one hell of a lawyer one day," her father says.

If I ever get the chance, I think to myself as we walk away.

Back in the car it's celebration all around. Eriko takes care of calling Rei and telling her to pick up Yoshino and go to Shizuma's. I take care of calling Shimako and tell her that we refuse to take no for an answer. Her and Noriko are coming as well.

Sei stops by Yumi's house to pick her up before we head to Shimako's families temple to pick her and Noriko up. Somehow the six of us manage to fit, with Noriko happily sitting on Shimako's lap. Sei rushes to Shizuma's apartment and by the time we get inside everyone is eager to know why we've suddenly gathered them all together in such a rush.

"Today we celebrate," Sei speaks up first once everyone is seated and looking at the three of us.

"We did that last night," Rei grumbles as she holds her head.

"It's not our fault someone has a hangover," Eriko teases her petite soeur. "Don't worry, we'll fill you two in on the details of that later," Eriko finishes as she notices Shimako's confused look.

"Be glad you didn't go," Yumi whines as she too holds her head.

"Anyways," I step in and get their attention. "Today is an even more special day. Today we celebrate love." The three of us grin at each other as we walk over to Shizuma and Sachiko who are groggily cuddled together on the couch. "Today my sister is free to love who she loves, and wed who she chooses."

----

Did my jaw just drop? I think it must have. Did she really pull it off? I watch as she stands in front of Sachiko, who's jaw has also dropped, and hands her some papers. After she is done explaining what the three of them have just done everyone cheers and Shizuma, estatic as I've ever seen her, picks Sachiko up and hugs her tightly to her.

"To the freedom of loving who you want," Yoshino cheers.

The sentiment is shared by Noriko who suddenly kisses Shimako. Shimako's blush covers her entire face once the younger girl pulls away from her.

"Now she shows she's a real Gigantea!" Sei calls as she musses Noriko's hair. Noriko stands proud at the comment, glad to have Sei finally voice her approval.

"There's more," Youko says evenly.

We all return our attention to her and she looks somewhat nervous. She looks straight at me. Straight in the eyes. My heart suddenly races as I wait for what she is about to say.

"Even though it was my job as onee-sama to teach Sachiko everything she needed to know I have learned a lot from her lately. And thanks to her, if you are still willing Miyuki, I'd like to accompany you to Europe."

I look at her in shock.

Everyone else looks at me in anticipation.

I remember her note from this morning. The first time she hasn't run from what she feels. The first time she hasn't turned around and been cold to me until she cracked again.

"Don't you have to go back to school?" I ask as the last bit of logic cries out in my brain.

"I've bent the will of the mighty Ogasawara Group today. I'm certain I can convince someone, somewhere, to give me a decent job with that sort of resume."

Her eyes shine as she stands proud. She takes a few steps to stand in front of me and takes my hand in her own. I think I might be in love with this woman.

"So long as I get to stay with you when I come back," I answer finally.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she says before pulling me to her.

"And where will we live?" I ask, sliding my body against hers.

She looks to the left of us at Shizuma and grins. "I think they wouldn't be opposed to the idea of roommates?"

"After what you've just done for us you can have anything you want," Shizuma says happily.

"Then I think you know your answer," I say finally.

Her fierce kiss nearly brought me to my knees.

"So where are we going to celebrate?" Sachiko asks.

"Amusement park!" Yumi calls out, obviously forgetting her headache.

"Oh God no," Rei cries.

Youko and I both laugh but we don't care. Our fingers lace together as she pulls me down onto the couch against her. "I'm sorry for lying to myself this whole time, but I know better now," she whispers to me.

I'm tired of words.

I kiss her again, forgetting the other girls around us.

"Um, can we eat?" Shimako asks quietly. "Someone interrupted our meal this morning." She looks at Sei who laughs.

"Sure you're ready for this family?" Youko asks as we move to all pile back into the vehicles for lunch.

"I've never wanted anything more."


End file.
